dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Wakestone Shard
Description :"A fragment ensorceled with arcane magick. Gather three together if you would restore the dead to life." Wakestone Shards are red heartshaped fragments of the life restoring items known as Wakestones. Three Wakestone Shards are required to form a Wakestone and will magically assemble in the Arisen's inventory, but will not combine while in storage. Duplication at The Black Cat will yield a non-functional Wakestone Shard Forgery. Locations Several Wakestone Shards are found in isolated locations around Gransys - the Shards will be renewed at their location if the made Wakestone is used. Using the magick item Dragon's Gaze will reveal Wakestone Shard locations on your map. * On the river running between Gran Soren and the Deos Hills, near its outfall onto the sea - there's a shipwreck and large rock in the middle of the water, the shard is on top of the rock. * In Smugglers' Pass near The Bluemoon Tower, underground in the second chamber beyond the locked cell in the northeastern corner (requires a Skeleton Key). *At the end of a short gully branching off the main path between the Windworn Valley and the beginning of Pastona Cavern. * The chest scar on the Arisen like figure on the hill at Hillfigure Knoll. * Near a tree on the island at Miasmic Haunt. * One can be found at the Ruins of Aernst Castle; atop the western lookout tower ruins facing the sea. * One is located in the Verda Woodlands, at the end of the small canyon leading down to the Caverns of Delusion. *The Abbey at Wilted Forest, near chest #13 by the grave with a lantern on it. *One at the end of south side ledge in the ravine leading to the Man Swallowing Falls and The Watergod's Altar. A Shard appears near the Flameservant's Throne during the quest Reaper's Scorn. Wakestones and Shards are common drops in The Everfall (Post-Dragon), and the more dangerous monsters in The Everfall will drop at least one Wakestone - carrying Dragon's Tears allow for additional Wakestones and Wakestone Shards to drop. Shards are also sold by : * Fournival in Gran Soren for 15,000 Gold. *Mountebank at The Black Cat in Gran Soren for 30,000 G. *Jayce in Devilfire Grove for 30,000 G. Shards are quite common on Bitterblack Isle, as well as being found in Chests throughout the Isle they can occasionally be found in broken boxes, and sometimes found lying around : *Duskmoon Tower, resting in a skeleton's hand in an elevated open cave area on east side of the open space. *Duskmoon Tower, head left of Barroch's initial location and climb to the very top ledge. Past the two weapon/armor piles and at the very end of the ledge. (May be inaccessible without a Double Vault or better.) Gallery shard aernst.jpg|At a watchtower at Aernst Castle shard delusion cleft.jpg|Cleft leading to the Caverns of Delusion Notes *Not all the shard locations in Gransys will always have a shard - though some such as the heart at Hillfigure Knoll seem more likely or guaranteed. **Though Shards found in Gransys do not usually renew unless used, they will do so during Post-Game, even if they weren't used by the Arisen. Enhancing 2 Star Enhancement *2x for 2 Star Enhancement of Plucked Heart. *2x for 2 Star Enhancement of Wounded Fury. Category:Other Category:Materials Category:Quest Items Category:Items Category:Enhancing